zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 37: The Witch of the Library Room
'The Witch of the Library Room '''is the 37th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in the volume 10 manga. Premise ''Riri has a massive crush on a popular and kind classmate named Hijiri. The only problem is, she is in agreement with her friends that none of them can date him. But in her attempts to bond with him regardless- strange, life threatening occurances keep happening and she fears her friends are involved. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi stands in a large library room and walks between two isles. She mentions how one must be quiet when in the library and recalls a special, mysterious book that the story involves. Summary One day, Riri runs into class brimming with excitement to find her friends discussing manga. They quickly get into some gossip after Riri reveals hearing that Kurose, a girl from Class B, was dumped by Hijiri. Her friends are delighted and she quickly warns them to quiet down to avoid being overheard, pointing out with glee how nice this is as their classmates begin to show up. Hijiri is congratulated by a friend for the kind gesture he did, carrying an old man on his back to cross the street. In this time Riri thinks about how kind he is- comparing him to an angel. He's very open and friendly, he offers to cheer others up and exchange manga with them, he is also very attractive so she and her friends have come to see him as the class Idol. While she would like to confess to him, she finds herself unable to approach as easily as a few other girls do. While admiring him from afar, the trio are temporarily annoyed when Hijiri's friends begin mocking the girls, calling them "''shitty fangirls". The girls can't understand how he could be friends with those guys when Riri spots a misanga ribbon on Hijiri's wrist. Riri, inspired suggests they make some just for themselves, with her friends delightfully agreeing. Once class ends her friends follow Riri to the library, discussing how she often copies the things he does. She sees no problem in it though, considering they will match- which is only fitting as the members of their own "Hijiri Alliance". As the girls locate a book they find themselves stumped by it, until a couple of girls chatting nearby catches her attention. Riri and her friends eavesdrop, curious after hearing "The Witch's Book" being mentioned. The girl explains to her friend that a long time ago, the school did a book trade with an overseas school. In the mixture of various types of books, a strange, pitch black had been included: a spell book. A girl was curious and translated the book before testing it out to see if a boy she liked would fall in love with her. It was successful every time she tried it. It's said this book is still in the library to this day. Riri imagines such a thing and wonders if it would work on Hijiri, but she quickly forces herself to stop thinking about it because he isn't an option. She loves her friends and she wouldn't want to upset them. With that in mind, the girls find a design that matches Hijiri's just enough and settle on making it. A few days later, Riri hurriedly rushes to her committee meeting when she bumps into Hijiri. She is surprised by this and he asks if she is also a member of the Beautification committee; making her a complete nervous wreck as he mentions joining it, having switched from the library committee. She can barely function with him around and anxiously rushes to her friends to inform them of the news. She doesn't know what to do since she's never interacted with him before up until now- but her friend reminds her that none of them can have him. She agrees, just as he approaches and suggests that every morning they should pick up trash with everyone in the group. She agrees again, delighted that they are becoming friends. However, her friends are growing concerned when they see how happy she is. Later, Riri is rushing through the corridor when she spots Hijiri heading up a row of stairs. She calls his name, but suddenly something grabs her ankle and she trips. Someone checks to see if she is okay, but Riri is shaken by what just happened- as it felt like someone was grabbing her. She repeats what happened to Mako and Misao but they aren't worried since she didn't get harmed other than a scratch; and because she doesn't have P.E. today, she won't need to worry about further injury. As Hijiri walks into class Riri gets up to apologize to him for not showing up that morning to clean up, but the second that she approaches him, one of the lights installed in the ceiling crashes down in front of her- much to her and everyone's shock. She falls back in alarm as someone runs off to get a teacher, and she realizes that this is the second strange occurrence to happen since she tried to speak to Hijiri. Her friends show up again and in this moment, Riri starts wondering if they are involved and she imagines them claiming this to be a form of divine punishment. Stressed out and anxious, Riri sits alone in the classroom while wondering if her friends would really do this to her, more or less how. She suddenly remembers the Witch Book they heard about, recalling that they also heard the conversation. They could have gotten the book and are using it to do bad things to her. With Mako and Misao having P.E. today, she decides to check Mako's bag seeing it nearby, but in the process they suddenly show up. Paranoid, she accuses them of being jealous that she gets along with Hijiri, which they initially deny until she claims they must be using the book to do bad things to her out of spite. However, they point out that she was also using the book in order to get him to join the Beautification Committee. Riri denies it, but when they are joined by a few more classmates she quickly makes an escape and runs down the hall until she is sure they aren't following her. As she catches her breath she thinks about how she completely misjudged them and assumed they were friends who wouldn't hurt each other. She pulls at her Misanga, just as Hijiri shows up to speak to her to find her in tears. Seeing that she doesn't look well he offers to take her to the nurses office and she finds herself falling for him again. But before she can agree, the large window next to them suddenly breaks open and shards of glass fly everywhere. She is horrified until she sees her friends grinning through the broken window, with her shock being replaced by fury. She goes silence as Hijiri attempts to help her stop the bleeding, but she ignores him and rips the misanga off. They were never her friends. They were only pretending and now they are trying to kill her because she's getting closer to Hijiri. She will never forgive them for their cruelty. It then dons on her that not only is she a victim in this, but soon others will be- even Hijiri. He could be in serious danger because of them. Overcome with grief and rage, Riri sees Mako and Misao standing before a set of steps and angrily runs forward. Before they can say anything, she pushes them as hard as she can down the stairs. With nobody to have witnessed this, she walks off and investigates Misao's bag and doesn't find it in there either. However she is sure that one of them had to have brought it, and she assumes they hid it somewhere and heads off to the library to try to find it as an ambulance rushes to the stairwell she exited from. There are many dangerous girls after all, she has to protect him. Stepping into the library, Riri attempts to locate the book when she sees two girls nearby chatting. She recognizes it from what the other girl said and hurriedly approaches them to ask for it. The girl has no problem handing it over and she mentions that someone just returned it. Riri is shocked upon realizing that neither Misao or Mako could have possibly returned it in that case, and the reality of what she just did begins to sink in. But because she has it now she doesn't care. She quickly fingers through it while trying to find a good spell she can use to protect Hijiri, unaware of the creaking book case behind her until it's too late. She happens to spot the check-out card in the book and pulls it out in surprise, only to look up in horror as the bookcase comes crashing down. Meanwhile, Hijiri is shown patching up a little boys knee. The boy thanks him and runs off, with Hijiri's friends remarking on how he must be an angel. His friends warn him that he shouldn't be so kind, because otherwise girls will begin to fight over him. However Hijiri doesn't believe that. He prepares to leave when one of his friends notices the misanga he's wearing, and he asks about it. He reveals that his little sister asked him to make her one, so he made one for himself after finding just the right book to make it. It was said to work like a talisman in that it would keep him safe from danger. Within the library, the book case lays on Riri as many surround it and the scattered, fallen books. The Witch's Book lays unguarded among them. On it's check-out card, his name is written on one of the slots. His friend asks him if the charm worked, but Hijiri claims not to know. With the Witch's book near the case, blood is shown seeping out from beneath it. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi awakens with a book on her face and she quickly apologizes for having dozed off. Due to the misunderstandings between Riri and her friends, they were led to hatred. It's ironic that the talisman was supposed to protect Hijiri from danger though. She picks up the book to say there might even be one hiding within the Readers library. Characters *Riri Itou *Mako and Misao *Amano Hijiri *Hijiri's friends Quotes Trivia *On the first page of the story, the girls can be seen reading the Zekkyou Gakkyuu manga. *This story shares similarities with Period 13: Shii-Chan's Diary. **Both stories involve three good friends and a dark-haired protagonist. **Both stories also involve a strange book that was capable of causing harm to others. **Both stories ended with the protagonist dying from a bloody injury. **Both involve stair-related injuries. **Both stories also involved the Protagonist turning on their friend/friends. Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Vol 10